kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Koisuru/Archive 2
Images,Videos and Keronians Hey, I need your help if you can. You see, I need help on uploading images and video's help me if you can. P.S. If you have any pictures of any keronians I will greatly appreciate it. Mediawiki description and pagetitle Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with the entertainment group on wikia. We're currently trying to improve search results for some of our wikis, by including more terms that people search in Mediawiki:Description and Mediawiki:Pagetitle. Both of these are used by google when it determines what order to show search results, so putting good keywords in them can help people find the wiki more easily :). I went ahead and rewrote the description, which I hope is ok (I know Sgt. Frog is a dub but it seems to get a lot of searches). I'd like to also update the pagetitle you have to include Sgt Frog; something like "Keroro Wiki - Keroro Gunso, Sgt. Frog". Would that be ok? I don't want to make it too lengthy :). If you are curious I've been using Google AdWords to help find good search words. You might enjoy playing with that to see what people are looking for. Please let me know what you think! -- Wendy (talk) 03:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) : I think it's weird if that'll be the case. :P But the keyword 'keroro' should still be there. I'm thinking of a combination of 'Keroro Gunso', 'Sergeant Keroro' and 'Sgt. Frog' but I'm at a loss. –koisuru (talk) 16:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Keroro or Keroro Gunso is definitely getting most of the searches. Sergeant Keroro and 'Keroro Gunsou' also get quite a bit of searching, along with Sgt. Frog. I didn't know what to make of the 'gunsou' bit myself. How about "Keroro Gunso Wiki - Sergeant Keroro, Sgt. Frog" ?? -- Wendy (talk) 17:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't want to stray away from the wiki name "Keroro wiki" unless we'd change that too... What about "Keroro Wiki - Keroro Gunso / Sergeant Frog"? The preferred keyword "sergeant keroro" comes along the lines too. –koisuru (talk) 14:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the delay getting back to you! We can actually change the wiki name if you want to, but it's ok if you want the short form in the description. My only issue is that for some reason people are actually searching "Sgt. Frog" but not "Sergeant Frog"; go figure. That term gets more searching than "Sergeant Keroro", so I'm going to set it to "Keroro Wiki - Keroro Gunso, Sgt. Frog" since it is very close to what you suggested. If you want to change it further please feel free to do so. -- Wendy (talk) 02:20, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't know if sgt. and sergeant would be treated as synonyms, but that's ok for now. –koisuru (talk) 10:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Images i need help on Images, i dont know how to put them on the wikia so write back please. --HazeShot (talk) 02:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC)HazeShot i got your message about the pictures sorry there not great quality but at least there something for right now (i've pulled them from youtube) also my applogies about putting pictures in the info boxes i thought thats where you guys wanted them ='.'= sorry again oh well if you can tell me how to not make them thumbnails i'll be glad to fix that ^-^ Double Spaces I'm so sorry about the Double Spaces! I'm just used to doing that so I'll watch out in the future. Double Spaces I'm so sorry about the Double Spaces! I'm just used to doing that so I'll watch out in the future. ShadowStreak77 (talk) 11:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC)ShadowStreak77 Koyuki I realy want to know. Does Koyuki loves Natsumi?? Or that 'loves' mean not like a real 'love' (which I meant does Koyuki likes Natsumi or not only care about her) Tq : I think Koyuki loves her. BTW, have you watched the anime? –koisuru (talk) 11:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Kururu's inventions Hey i was wondering if We could change kururu invention list into just one page. Since all the inventions don't each need a page by itself. ^-^ just an idea, I can easy get pictures for each invention, and watching the subbed keroro gunso I'll just copy the defination of each invention when Kururu normally explains it. Random is my middle name...or was it Roze...? (talk) 02:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC)SakemeRoze : It would be a no, I've watched how the article at Wikipedia became a very big wall of text that was hard to manage and didn't even get a fairly high quality class. This is a wiki anyway. –koisuru (talk) 05:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Random is my middle name...or was it Roze...? (talk) 02:25, October 31, 2009 (UTC)SakemeRoze ::Kay, I'll keep adding to what you guys have then Koyuki Did you know that Saburo and both Koyuki like each other? And Koyuki never had any crush to Natsumi? (Her only shows her great expression to her) : And so? And, even if so, do you have sources? –koisuru (talk) 11:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks (talk) 21:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I'm new to this Wiki! Just to let you know, I added an article to the International Versions section. It's about the Funimation English version. I haven't watched too much of it yet, so if there's something that needs to be added or changed, let me know.--Jeffman13 (talk) 19:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) message for Koisuru Hey there, mister! :'D I'm sorta looking for a good picture of Dasasa (that Keronian, the one Dororo/Zeroro confused Zoruru for) and I can't seem to find anything except for the description on this wiki. Do you happen to know where you got the description for him? And is it.. accurate? <:0 ...yeah thanks, mate;A; from Zo-pai : Thanks for bringing this up, I looked into the article and it seems Dasasa is really not that notable. I put an unreferenced tag to warn other readers. Thanks. –koisuru (talk) 03:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC)